deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles vs Hulk
Knuckles vs Hulk is a What if? Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Marvel. Which strong, dumb and angry member of a team will smash the other? Intro Wiz: Strength, something that everyone needs to fight, though these two take it to another level. Boomstick: Knuckles, the Echidna. Wiz: And Hulk, the Angry Avenger. Boomstick: he’s wiz and I’m boomstick. Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze there armor weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Knuckles Wiz: Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald and the last of his kind. He's easily the strongest member of Team Heroes, being able to smash through solid rock with his bare hands. As well as being able to Spin Dash, he also can perform moves like the Quake Punch, which stuns his opponent or the Spiral Upper, which uppercuts his opponent. Boomstick: Another thing he can do is not chuckle! Wiz: Anyway, he also has one Super Form that requires seven chaos Emeralds, called Hyper Knuckles, who glows pink and is on par with Super Sonic. Boomstick: Knuckles can trigger volcanic explosions by punching the ground hard enough, can dodge machine gun fire and can keep up with Sonic. Wiz: However, he's extremely dumb and is arrogant. Knuckles: Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle, I'd rather flex my muscles! Hulk Wiz: Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk is one of the most powerful heroes in Marvel. Despite being known for his superhuman strength, Hulk also has an insane healing factor, capable of regenerating in a matter of seconds. He also has insane stamina, being able to keep up with some of the fastest characters and has some form of pain resistance, especially when he's angry, shaking off blows from even the mighty Thor. Boomstick: First Wolverine, then Deadpool, now Hulk, seems like everyone has a healing factor! Wiz: Just like his opponent, Hulk also has a Super Form called Worldbreaker Hulk, which has the brains of Banner and also comes with swords. Boomstick: Hulk once lifted an million ton mountain, has survived planet busting attacks, and took down a quarter of the Marvel universe as World Breaker. Wiz: However, he's very dumb and also kinda slow. Hulk: Hulk Smash! Death Battle! Knuckles is resting near the Master Emerald until he hears a loud roar near him. Hulk: Hulk smash red thing! Knuckles: What the? FIGHT! Knuckles and Hulk rush up to each other and begin to trade blows, before Hulk gains the upper hand and rams into Knuckles, knocking the echidna backwards. Knuckles charges up a Spin Dash and speeds in towards Hulk, slamming into Hulk's stomach and knocking him down. Hulk regenerates and picks up a boulder and throws it at Knuckles, who smashes it with a punch. Hulk: Hulk smash annoying man! Hulk transforms into Worldbreaker Hulk while the Seven Chaos Emerald appear and Knuckles turns into Hyper Knuckles. The two then run at each other and begin trading blows, creating explosions each time they threw a punch. Hulk swings one of his swords at Knuckles, who moves out of the way. Knuckles dodges another sword swing and rapidly punches Hulk in the face. However, Knuckles turns back to normal. Knuckles: Oh no! Knuckles tries to run but Hulk grabs him by the arm, lifts him above his head, and rips him in half. KO Aftermath Hulk grabs the Master Emerald and crushes Knuckles' body with it. Knuckles' body begins to bleed. ---------------------------------------------- Wiz: While Knuckles was faster, Hulk outclassed Knuckles in every other category, and while Hyper Knuckles is indeed powerful, Worldbreaker Hulk was much stronger. Overall, Knuckles really couldn't do much. Boomstick: Hulk wasn't echidna-ing in this Bare Knuckle brawl. Wiz: The winner is Hulk. Category:Mister Twister 22 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016